


If You Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cute, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sick Michiru wishes to always be with Hotaru in their home. Based on the manga.





	If You Wish

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I have to defeat my enemy* Sailor Neptune thought. She focused on a Daimon and stretched her arm in front of her body. ‘’Deep Submerge!’’ she exclaimed. One energy blast emerged from her palm. Sailor Neptune viewed it contacting the Daimon. She frowned after her attack obliterated the Daimon.

Michiru opened her eyes and sat up in bed. *It was just a memory* she thought. She began to frown. *My days as Sailor Neptune ended.* Michiru’s body ached for a few minutes. She winced. *My life will end.*

Michiru glanced at one side of the bed. Her eyes settled on Hotaru as the latter slumbered. Michiru began to smile. *I wish to always be with Hotaru in our house.* 

Hotaru winced and writhed near her foster mother. 

Another frown replaced Michiru’s smile at a snail’s pace. *I’ll suffer with you* she thought. Michiru began to rest by Hotaru. She wrapped her arms around her. Michiru smiled again. She viewed Hotaru as the latter ceased writhing.

Hotaru smiled. She closed her eyes in Michiru’s arms. She never opened them.

*I wish to always be with Hotaru in our house* Michiru thought. After closing her eyes, she never opened them. 

Michiru’s spirit materialized by her bed. She embraced a happy Hotaru’s spirit. She smiled. *A wish come true.*

 

The End


End file.
